Freedom
by SANSational writer
Summary: After you have finally found a person to love you, you make the stupid mistake of falling through a rip in the universe. Now as you try to get home you end up running through different realities and different versions of your very skeletal boyfriend. Can you make it through without falling for his alternate selves? Or are you just what is needed for all of them to finally be happy?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright here I go. Not my first time writing a fanfic. It **IS** my first time on this site though, so I don't know how well this is going to go over. I'm just gunna post this intro and see how it goes. Responses will tell me if I should continue or just crawl back into the hole I came out of….

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from somewhere else, then I don't own it.

Prologue

It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like this, people like you should be out enjoying the day.

Not that that matters at the moment.

*slap!* the sound of skin hitting skin echoes through the empty room, your head whipped to the side from the force of the blow. Blood drips steadily from a rather large cut above your right eyebrow and your ribs feel like their on fire. 'Probably bruised' you think to yourself with a grimace as you remember the handful of kicks to the ribs you had the misfortune to receive a few minutes ago.

Your attacker's eyes narrow in anger. "Wipe that fucking look of your face." he sneers at you before turning towards the living room, "Make yourself useful for once and get me something to eat."

As he walks out you try to regain your composure. Breathing heavily, you struggle to your feet before limping your way to the kitchen. There are no tears to wipe away. You learned a long time ago that crying only made it worse. 'At least he quit smoking' was one of the thoughts that found their way into your mind as you get the bread out of the bread box. The last thing you needed was fresh cigarette burns on your back. It's bad enough you just got blood all over one of your favorite shirts. Getting lost in the familiar processes of making a sandwich, you reflect once again on what exactly lead to you living with your abusive asshole of a boyfriend.

You met Ash during your freshman year of college. First day, first class, first thing in the morning. Ash held a lot of firsts for you. You were the quiet type around strangers back then (still are really) and didn't really take an interest in the guy plopping his stuff down on the seat next to you. That didn't stop him from having an interest in you though. "Hey!" he greeted you with a small wave, his sunny disposition almost blinding you. You gave him a small smile and turned back to the front of the room. He was undeterred by your obvious dismissal. "I'm Ash. What's your name?"

You glance at him from the corner of your eye. "Y/N" you mumble. His grin seemed to grow twice as large at your response.

After that, it seemed almost impossible to get away from him. After a while though you didn't really want to. He was thoughtful, funny, and sweet. And when the semester was over he packed up and moved down with you to meet your family. Your sister thought he was the coolest person ever! Your parents on the other hand… they pulled you aside and told you to be careful. Told you that there was something about him that just didn't sit right with them. By the end of the visit, your dad had threatened to kill Ash if he ever hurt you so many times it became an inside family joke. Ash didn't think it was very funny.

A couple more years past and you started to see what your parents were talking about. Ash started acting distant. Aloof. His sweet words became sharp insults and his jokes became hurtful. you were almost finished with your degree and planned to move back down south to be closer to your parents when Ash asked you to move in with him. When you told him of your plans you expected him to become angry, but his face just went carefully blank and he walked away.

It was a Friday afternoon, two days since you had talked to Ash, when you got the call. "Is this Y/N?" a male voice asked me when you answered the phone. "Yes?" you asked cautiously. "I'm with the Ebbot city general hospital. I regret to inform you that your family was in an accident…"

your world fell away.

Turns out that they had decided to come up to the college to visit you. They were just outside of town when your dad lost control of the car and sped right into oncoming traffic. It caused a fifteen car pileup that took hours to sort out.

Your entire family died on impact.

You decided to move in with Ash after you graduated. There was no point in going back to your home town if your family wasn't there anymore.

It was the worst mistake of your life.

Now here you are. Stuck with Ash in an abusive relationship that leaves you an emotional and physical wreck any time he came home.

You come back to the present, finish up the sandwich, and bring it to the living room. Snatching it from you Ash takes a bite, chews, swallows, then turns to look at you thoughtfully. You look back at him. Your eyes carefully avoided from his face and your face carefully blank. "I'm gunna be out of town for a few days." He says to you after a few moments of silence. You show no outward reaction, but inside you are ecstatic. Days? You are going to be free of him for a few DAYS? This is the happiest you've felt in a long while. As if sensing your thoughts, he gives you a glare. "Don't get any funny ideas when I'm gone. If I come back and see anything out of place, you're gunna wish you were dead."

You hold back a snort.

You've been wishing that for a while.

"I'll be gone before you wake up in the morning." He said gruffly before getting up and going to his room. You stay a few minutes longer, relishing in the feel of freedom you don't get to see very often.

'Huh' you think to yourself. Maybe I can finally go visit that park that just opened over by that mountain on the edge of town. What was it called again? 'Mount Ebbot?''.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You feel like your drifting. You know it's morning and that you should probably wake up soon, but it feels so nice in your bed. Though…..there's something not…quite….right. You frown slightly. Your sleep addled brain trying desperately to come up with a reason why the morning feels off. Rolling onto your back, you strain your ears for a reason you can't quite comprehend at the moment.

All you hear is silence.

...

All you hear is silence?

…

ALL YOU HEAR IS SILENCE.

No yelling.

No pounding fists on your door.

No demands for you to get up and make breakfast.

Your eyes snap open.

That's right! Ash said he was going out of town and would be gone for the next few days!

You feel excitement well up inside you as you fling yourself out of bed. That excitement is dampened slightly though when your legs buckle underneath you. 'Right.' You think to yourself, 'First aid first, _ **then**_ exciting day.' Gingerly wrapping your arm around your chest you slowly make your way to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Grabbing the first aid kit under the sink, you set to work tightly wrapping your bruised and sore ribs. Once you finish that, you tape some gauze over the cut above your eye before looking at yourself in the mirror and nodding.

Not bad. Just a little sore.

Popping some aspirin in your mouth, you head back towards your room. Changing into a pair of black skinny jeans, a faded green button up shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes you think about how you are going to spend your day. You don't get to go out very often, but you've always loved the outdoors. Going out and spending the entire day at the park sounds like the perfect way to spend one of your free days. Grabbing a light jacket off the foot post of your bed, you make a quick detour to the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar before heading out the door. Fishing around in your pockets for your keys, you find your IPod, headphones, and charger. Shrugging to yourself as you lock the door you turn and start towards the bus stop. It's at 30 minute ride to the park.

You need some way to pass the time.

 **oOo**

You have been here all day.

The trails were comfortably worn down. The sun was bright and warm. The breeze pleasantly cool. The city of Ebott had spent a lot of money creating this nature park at the base of the mountain. The higher parts of the mountain were still blocked off with signs and caution tape (everyone had heard the rumors about the people who went up there) but after several inspections and renovations, the bottom of the mountain was deemed safe for tourists and was turned into the beautiful park you were currently walking through. Now though, it was getting late and you knew that the park would be closing soon. As you start your trek back towards the entrance of the park, you stumble across what appears to be an orphanage field trip (if the 'Ebott city orphanage' logo on the chaperon's t-shirts are anything to go by). You observe them passively from a distance before you see something odd. A small child, who couldn't be older than 10 or eleven, was surrounded by a group of other children at the back of the group.

They were crying into the sleeve of their slightly too-large stripped sweater and trying to hide themselves away from the obviously hurtful words the other kids were saying to them. After what seemed to be a particularly sharp insult from the little boy standing next to them the kid began running away. You glance at the chaperone wondering why they haven't started chasing the kid down yet. Realizing they were too 'preoccupied' with the other children you take it upon yourself to make sure the kid is ok. Looking in the direction the kid ran off in you notice with slight worry that instead of turning right or left at the crossroad, they jump the caution tape and keep running up the path.

You start to run after them.

You're breathing heavily. Your still bruised ribs screaming at the treatment they are all of a sudden receiving. Running as fast as you can, you manage to keep the kid in your sights. You call out to them, desperately trying to get them to at least slow down. Eventually, they clam down enough to hear you and come skidding to a stop. Once you catch up with them you realize how lucky they really are. Stretching out in front of the both of you is a huge ravine. It's deep, pitch black darkness seeming to swallow any light that tries to penetrate its inky depths.

You feel a small shiver make it's way down your spine.

Panting so hard you can barely form the words, you inform the kid that it was too dangerous to be out here and that they should go back to the group. Taking one more look at the huge foreboding hole in the ground the kid agrees, turning and racing back the way they came.

You take a few moments to try and catch your breath. To your ever growing panic, however, it seems to become harder and harder to breath. The constricting bindings on your chest are too tight. They don't allow you to get enough air into your lungs. Spots dance in front of your eyes. You sway back, scrambling to find some footing. A dizzy spell hits you. Your world fades out to black.

You know you are falling.

Then, you don't know anything.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys I just have some stuff to clarify before I continue this story. First off, this story is going to be long, slow going, and probably full of short chapters. Sorry. :/ If you are looking for a fast pace 'love at first sight' kind of thing, then go look somewhere else. Second of all, I do not plan on writing any smut. Do NOT ask for it. Things might get a little *cough* _HEAVY_ *cough* but it will never escalate past some making out and heavy petting. Another thing: THIS IS GOING TO BE A REVERSE HAREM SITUATION. If you couldn't tell from the description, the reader falls through multiple timelines and will be spending a substantial amount of time in each one. Not all of the versions of Sans they meet will result in a relationship, but many of them will. Lastly, I update when I want to. there is no set date for my chapters to come up. I could update every day for a week and then not update for several months. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you leave now and wait for when the story is finished before reading it. Other than all that, please just read and review! XD


End file.
